The Story is Renewed
by Greek Myth Girl
Summary: This is a story about Annabeth and Percy's daughter, Isabell. What happens when she discovers her family tree? ABANDONED!
1. Isabell Discovers her Family Tree

**Author's Note: This is my first story! My goal for this chapter is to get 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Thx!**

_I wonder if any of this was ever real, _thought Isabell Jackson, closing the final book in the Percy Jackson series. _It would be so cool if it was. And it would explain so much. Hold on! No, it can't… It is! That's not possible! I would know if… But what if… But what if it is?_

"Mom!" Isabell screamed still internally arguing with herself. _I need to get this straight._

"Isabell! What is it?" Annabeth asked as she ran into her daughter's room. It didn't take long since they live in a small apartment in New York City halfway between the Empire State Building and the Northern edge of Long Island.

"These books, are they about you?" Isabell questioned.

Annabeth gasped, "I didn't know you were reading those!"

"Well, you know I love Greek mythology, and so this is what the librarian referred me to." Isabell whispered innocently.

"This isn't good." Annabeth groaned as she sat down hard at her daughter's desk and buried her head in her hands.

"It has to be you!" Isabell pushed, though she knew family was a touchy subject with her mother. "It would explain so much." She added in a whisper.

"What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked, quickly looking up, "Have you been having nightmares?"

"Yeah, some, and there so vivid!" Isabell admitted, "But not that often!" she added quickly, thinking this would make it seem less harsh.

"Oh, this really isn't good." Annabeth muttered. "Come on, it's time we had a talk, and with your father, too."

* * *

"Sit here and wait, I'll be right back." Annabeth commanded as they walked into the living room. Annabeth continued to walk through to the next room.

"Percy, honey," Annabeth called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Annabeth, darling?" The unsuspecting Percy teased as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed, "Percy, stop, you have no idea what you're getting into." She said in a serious tone pushing Percy away.

"Okay," Percy played along, still clueless, "What am I getting into?"

"Do you have Riptide?"

"Of course I do." Percy confirmed, now worried and confused, "Annabeth, what is it?"

"She knows."

"Knows, what?"

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Not our parents!" Percy groaned, "This isn't going to end well!"

"And that's not all," Annabeth added, "she figured it out on her own, from your books."

"What! Oh, gods! So she knows about our quests, and all the monsters, and camp, and, and Rachel and…"

"I get it! I was there, remember?" Annabeth scolded, "Come on, we need to go talk to her. She's waiting." Annabeth wrapped up as she opened the secret compartment in the cabinets where she kept her celestial bronze knife. Both Annabeth's and Percy's weapons had a tragic history, tough her knife wasn't nearly as old as Anaklusmos.

* * *

"Okay Isabell," started Percy, "So your mother tells me you read my books…"

"They're your books?" Isabell asked in awe, "You mean you wrote them yourself?"

"No, they're not _my_ books, exactly, but I was asked about my adventures and, well, I guess you could call them a biography."

"Do you both really have ADHD and dyslexia?"

"What? Oh! Well, yes, we do, but…"

"And does ADHD really keep you alive in battle?"

"You read the books, right?" Percy asked starting to get irrated.

"Yes."

"Then stop asking questions about what you already know!"

"Anyway," Annabeth intervened, "Let's get to the point. Your father and I are both demigods. My mother is Athena, and his father is Poseidon, as you well know."

"So, if you're both half-god, what does that make me?" Isabell wondered aloud.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Annabeth thought over the question, "I guess, mathematically speaking, it makes you a demigod, too."

"Will I ever get to meet them?"

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"I'll get it!" Isabell volunteered.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a look.

"Um, Isabell, hold on a minute!" Annabeth yelled, grabbing for her knife.

"Too late." Percy mumbled under his breath as the door swung open and he uncapped Riptide.


	2. Isabell Meets her Grandparents

****

**AN: I lied. I'm putting up chapter 2 before I get 5 reviews. By the way, as cool as it would be to own the PJO charcters, I don't. I only own the characters I add, like Isabell.**

* * *

It felt good for Percy to have this familiar blade in his hand, at this point it was rare he ever got to use it. None of the monsters ever seemed to bother him now that he was an adult.

"Isabell, who is it?" Percy called walking up to the door.

"Uh…" Isabell backed from the door as her father stepped forward.

"Hello there, Son!" Poseidon's voice boomed through the entry way, "Annabeth." He nodded to Annabeth. "You wouldn't attack your own father with the sword he gave you, would you, Percy?" Poseidon laughed.

"Hey, Dad, uh, this really isn't a good time." Percy explained as he recapped his sword and Annabeth sheathed her knife.

"Of course it is! It's not every day a god can visit his son! And Athena and I were having our annual argument over Athens, when Hermes told us about the conversation _you_were just having," Poseidon winked at Isabell, "And I wanted to get here before Athena, so…"

"Mom's coming?" Annabeth exclaimed, "Look at this place! It hasn't been cleaned in weeks!" She added turning around and throwing her arms up.

"Oh, that doesn't matter, honey! I'm not the goddess of the home! You know that's Hera!" Athena said making a face.

"Who still doesn't like us." Annabeth sighed, looking at Percy.

"Anyway, of course I came! I couldn't let him have all the fun, now could I?" Athena said again making a disgusted face and cleverly avoiding responding to Annabeth's comment, after all she _is _the goddess of wisdom.

"No, I guess not!" Annabeth laughed as she stepped up to hug her mother.

"Now," Poseidon said, "for the real reason we came, we thought it would be a good time to meet our granddaughter at an age when she can actually hold up her own head."

"The girl is twelve," Athena added, "It's about time you told her!"

Percy laughed "Well, if you two are agreeing, then I guess your right!"

"Watch it, boy," Athena said stepping toward Percy, the air around her starting to crackle with power.

"Mom!" Annabeth said stepping in front of Percy. "He has a point. I mean, _he_ gets it!" She added nodding towards Poseidon, who was almost doubled over laughing.

"So, you wanted to see Isabell," Percy took them back to the point, putting his arm over Annabeth's shoulder, "Here she is, so continue."

"Wait a minute!" Isabell yelled, "I've met you before?"

"You didn't tell her!" Athena yelled in outrage, "I expected this from Percy, but from you Annabeth! My own daughter! How dare you be so unwise!"

"HEY!" Percy also yelled, "You have no right to accuse us of that! _You_ two are the ones that just decided to show up, and not let us even get half-way through telling her about _our _lives let alone yours!"

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed, "We're not the ones at fault here."

"I see." Poseidon said, "I guess it _was_wrong to come without any notice what-so-ever, which is also extremely irritating. I apologize. So, would you like me to finish telling isabell about this whole Greek thing?" He added turning to Annabeth and Percy.

"Sure!" was their response.

"Oh no you don't!" Athena forbade. "There is no _way_ your going to tell her!"

"You'll _both_tell her!" Annabeth intervened.

"Fine." Poseidon winked at Percy as he walked past everyone and sat down on the couch with Isabell at his heals and Athena dragging on behind.

Poseidon and Athena started explaining the jobs of the gods to Isabell.

"So," Poseidon said, "You are a very powerful half-blood. You are not quite as powerful as your father, but you are _more_ powerful than your mother."

"I am?" Isabell asked excitedly.

"Just barely" Athena corrected still aggravated.

"'Just barely' is still more" Poseidon argued.

They kept arguing until Athena came up with a compromise.

"There is only one like her, so if there is ever to be another, it will be weaker in power than Annabeth."

"Just barely." Poseidon agreed.

"Oh, No!" Annabeth muttered under her breath.

"What is it?" Percy whispered. He could only hear her because he still had is arm hanging over her shoulder and they had only turned to watch the other three.

"I'm…"

"What's that?" Athena interrupted.

"I'm…" Annabeth repeated.

_Really?_Percy wrote on Annabeth's back.

Annabeth barely nodded.

Percy couldn't help himself, he picked her up and spun her around, with both of them laughing.

"Percy, son, tell us." Poseidon commanded.

"She's…" Percy started.

"Pregnant." Annabeth blurted, smiling. Somehow what Percy just did filled her with confidence.

"Congratulations, Annabeth." Athena said shoving Percy out of the way and hugging her daughter.

"Based on what you just did, you just found out too." Poseidon said, addressing his son.

"Yes I did." Percy confirmed.

_Thunder boomed in the distance._

"Well," Athena said, eager to leave, "looks like we're wanted on Olympus, so I guess our visits over."

"Nope," Poseidon said, "They've got news. They're coming with us."

"We are?" asked Annabeth and Percy, surprised at the sudden change in their plans.

"Yes, you are." Poseidon confirmed, leading them out the door.


	3. Chaos Before Olympus

**AN: Hey! I've been writing all weekend but I didn't have any access to the internet, so I'm going to put up 4 chapters at once! Please read and enjoy! And would it kill you to review? I mean really, if you like it review, if you don't like it review anyway and say so. Maybe if you tell me whats wrong with it, I'll be able to fix it for you. Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review!**

**

* * *

**

Upon walking out of the apartment building and reaching the curb, the group hailed a taxi. If the onlookers new who these people really were, they'd have found this whole sight strange. How many ancient Greek gods- that were thought to be myths, by the way- do you see outside an apartment building in Manhattan waiting for a taxi?

After their drive, which was surprisingly short for the mid-afternoon traffic, they stood looking up at the Empire State Building.

"Is Olympus really above this building?" Isabell asked wondering how a mountain top could possibly be hanging over a building and not get noticed.

"Yep," Percy confirmed putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder, also gazing up at the top of the building.

"Well, well, you lousy hero, it looks like you've lived much long than you should have!" cackled a long time enemy of Percy's.

The group turned to face a fury that was cracking her whip.

"Ms. Dodds," Percy growled "What do you want? Do you really want me to destroy you _yet_ _again_?"

"There is no way you can beat me again, godling, even with your god friends here!" she said cackling again.

"What do you mean?" asked Poseidon as Percy uncapped riptide.

"Fine, I'll tell you, since there is absolutely no way you can prepare to face us. My sisters aren't the only ones on their way!"

"What?" yelled Annabeth over the sound of the other furies wings as they land on either side of their sister. Just then a hydra came around the street corner running over a hot dog stand. For some odd reason, there weren't any mortals around. The two gods summoned their weapons and went straight to work. Annabeth pulled out her knife and was about to go into battle when Percy caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Into battle! Duh!" Annabeth answered.

"No you're not!" Percy exclaimed "There's no way I'm letting you fight!"

"Yes I am!" Annabeth yelled at Percy trying to yank her arm free.

"Annabeth, honey!" Athena yelled "As much as I hate to admit it, Percy's right. You need to sit this one out. Go wait in the lobby."

"Fine," Annabeth growled. "Come on Isabell."

"No!" shouted Poseidon "We need her here!"

"You do?" Isabell asked "But I don't know how to fight! I don't even have a weapon!"

Poseidon made a sword appear and tossed it to Isabell. "Here, now you do."

"But I still don't know how to fight!" Isabell screamed as she caught the sword and one of the furies came at her.

"If you're truly your father's daughter, then you won't have any problems fighting with a sword." Poseidon informed.

Isabell struggled to dodge the fury as it came at her again.

"Isabell!" Percy yelled "Dump that bottle of water on your head!" He told her as he motioned towards the door where her mother was trying to get her attention.

Isabell ran to get the bottle of water from Annabeth. "What do I do with this?" she asked her mother.

"Do what your father told you, dump it on your head!" Annabeth prompted.

"Why what's it going to do?" Isabell asked.

"Isabell! Hurry up and get back out here!" Percy yelled.

"It should energize you and help you with your fighting" Annabeth told her.

"But it's just plain old water!" Isabell insisted.

"And your father is the son of the sea god! Just do it and go!" Annabeth yelled.

Isabell gave in and dumped it on her head. Immediately she felt energized like she'd just had six cups of double espresso. She noticed everything happening around her. She saw that her father was fighting all three of the furies on his own while the gods attacked the hydra. Percy and Poseidon were also putting out all the fires the monsters started. Isabell saw that her father was starting to lose his energy and focus, so she went to help him.

As soon as she started to fight at her father's side it started to rain, putting out all the fires the two that had power over water had missed. Her father immediately regained his strength and fought with renewed energy. Suddenly a figure appeared on the other side of Percy.

"Hey, Percy!" Isabell heard the figure say as it went to work fighting the third fury.

"Hey Nico!" Percy said as he continued to fight the head fury.

Suddenly Nico stopped fighting and stepped back.

"What are you doing?" I yelled to him "You have to keep fighting!"

Nico looked over to where she was fighting like he was just noticing her. "Hey," he greeted, "Who are you?"

"This is my daughter, Isabell." Percy grunted as he slashed at the fury. "Isabell, this is Nico."

"Yeah I got that!" I yelled again.

Nico laughed "Well, she certainly has your attitude!"

"Would you stop laughing and fight!" I was still yelling.

"Oh, I can do better than that!" Nico exclaimed. "I, Nico, the son of Hades, command you to stop fighting and tell me why you are here!"

The furies suddenly dropped their whips and stepped back.

"We were sent by our lord." The head fury told Nico.

Percy looked at Nico for answers. Nico shrugged.

"Why did he send you?"

The fury cackled "Why would I tell you? I should be destroying you!"

"And if father found out about it, he would banish you to the depths of Tartarus for all of eternity!" Nico yelled. "Tell Me!" When the Furies still wouldn't tell him he again yelled, "I'm the King of the Dead! I'll personally banish you do the depths of Tartarus! Tell me!" Nico stepped forward his black eyes gleamed with hatred.

"He wants her killed!" The fury finally coughed the information up, pointing at Isabell.

"Why would he want that?" He asked as Percy pulled his daughter into his arms and Nico stepped in front of her.

"Can't you figure it out?" laughed the fury. When Nico starred at her blankly she added "Is it really fair for Poseidon to have a half-blood granddaughter before Hades? Poseidon and Zeus always get everything first!" The fury hissed.

"Then tell him to come and talk to me himself! And if he, or anyone else harms Isabell I'll personally kill them!" Nico yelled at the fury, "Now be gone!"

The fury hissed.

"I said _Be Gone_! And take your hydra with you!" Nico was still yelling.

The gods walked over to the three of them as the monsters disappeared.

"Everyone all right?" Poseidon asked. He looked at Nico, who was cold and wet from the pouring rain. "I take that as a no." He reached out and touched Nico's arm. Nico was instantly warm and dry.

"Anyone know why they attacked us?" Annabeth asked as she stepped back outside.

Nico, Percy, and Isabell looked at each other.

"Mom," Isabell said as she ran to hug her now soaked mother.

"You know don't you, honey?" Annabeth whispered. She was dry from the moment her daughter touched her. This was a power she definitely got from her father.

Percy walked up and hugged them both. "Annabeth," he sighed "Hades sent them. They were after Isabell."

"What?" Athena yelled "He's as good as dead!"

"Uh, Athena," Poseidon said, "I thought you were the goddess of wisdom. First of all he's a _god, _an _immortal_ god. Second of all, he's the god of the _dead_."

"I _know _that you stupid sea god!" Athena shouted. "I wasn't being literal!"

"Hey!" Nico screamed to be heard over the arguing gods "I thought you were supposed to be going to a meeting on Olympus."

Poseidon and Athena swore in ancient Greek in unison before running into the Empire State Building and going up the elevator.

"Well, Nico." Percy said as he pulled away from the girls, "Will you be joining us on Olympus?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," He agreed, "But, Percy, can I, uh, talk to you first?"

"Sure, man," Percy responded, "You girls go on ahead."

"So, what is it?" Percy asked as they sat on a bench. Percy had formed an air bubble around them to keep them dry. Immediately Nico stood up and started pacing around the bubble. "Dude, you look really stressed. Wait, this isn't about Isabell is it? I mean, it really doesn't matter if your dad wants her dead. He's wanted _me_ dead for years and yet here I still am." Percy looked at Nico who was shaking his head.

"No it wasn't that." Nico said "I know that'll blow over, it always does. It's something else. I was actually on my way to talk to you about it, when I found you in battle. I had forgotten about it until the fury brought it back up, and I remembered where we are." He motioned around himself.

"The battle? Nico is that what this is about? The battle has been over for fifteen years now." Percy didn't understand.

"No, not the battle. This is where I first fell in love with her." Nico whispered.

"Oh." Percy said quietly finally understanding.

Nico stopped pacing and turned to face Percy, "Percy, I haven't even proposed to her yet and…"

"I understand." Percy said "Annabeth is, too. I really think you should propose soon. She already has a lot bet on you. She quit the hunters for you."

"I know!" Nico groaned "She just told me, and I freaked out and shadow traveled over here. I didn't even say anything other than 'uh'."

"Oh," Percy said "I see… Do you know what? You should go up and ask Zeus's permission right now!" Percy got excited and grabbed Nico's arm to lead him up to Olympus.

"Whoa, Percy" Nico said, "I didn't agree to this."

"Do you really think Zeus of all people- gods, whatever- would appreciate your popping the question and _then _asking him about it? I had to ask Annabeth's dad, Athena, and _my _dad before I could propose to Annabeth. I still had to beg our Olympian parents. You have a lot of work to do to get Zeus to agree."

"Fine." Nico agreed as he allowed himself to be led off to the Empire State Building and up to the 600th floor. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevators as he and Percy joined Annabeth and Isabell on their way to the throne room on Olympus.

* * *

**AN: NOW REVIEW!**


	4. Isabell Discovers Olympus

****

**AN: Here's the second one of the four I'm going to publish. Reviews are very much appreciated!**

* * *

The group was jumping from the combination of the stress of what was ahead and their ADHD as they walked up the path towards the throne room. Everyone had a reason to be nervous. Nico had to ask Zeus to marry his daughter, Isabell was meeting the gods for the first time, and Percy and Annabeth were stressed for the same reason as Isabell and Annabeth's pregnancy. The group was so stressed and jumpy they didn't see the satyr until Percy, who was in the lead, ran into him.

"Hey, watch it!" He shouted, turning to see his best friend stumbling backwards into a group of demi-gods. "Perr-cy!" he bleated.

"Huh?" Percy said intelligently as he pulled Annabeth up off of Nico who was thankfully able to catch Annabeth before falling and landing under her, absorbing the shock of hitting the ground. "You okay?" he asked her, pulling her into his arms as Isabell helped Nico up.

"Gee, thanks for the help, Percy. I save both your daughter and your pregnant wife within twenty minutes of each other, and you don't even help me up!" Nico said sarcastically.

"Whoa? Annabeth's having a baby too?" Grover bleated.

Everyone turned to look at him as if just noticing he was there.

"Hey, Grover!" Percy said giving his friend a high-five.

"What do you mean 'too'?" asked Nico, who looked like he was having a heart attack and could drop dead on the spot.

Grover looked at Nico like he was an idiot "I meant Juniper."

"Oh, well congrats then." Nico said relieved.

"Yeah, congratulations, G-man!" Percy said slapping the satyr on the back.

"We're going to go on ahead if you don't mind." Annabeth said smiling to her friends.

"Yeah you three go on ahead." Percy waved them on.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll hang back with you." Replied Nico. Annabeth laughed and started walking, Percy kept talking to Grover.

"Percy," Grover bleated once the girls were out of earshot, "Who's that girl with Annabeth?"

Percy and Nico laughed "Has it really been that long since we talked last?" Percy asked. "She's my daughter, Isabell."

"Oh," Grover shuffled his hooves, "Sorry, I should've known. So, what have you two been up to? You look like you've been fighting the Minotaur!"

"Worse." Said Percy.

"Worse? What's worse than the Minotaur?"

"Well, let's see," said Nico "We could go back to the day Percy turned sixteen, when the world was supposed to end. I believe that day was the final day in the war with the _titans_."

"Don't even talk to me about that!" Grover groaned "I still have nightmares about that!"

"I know, right?" Percy shuddered.

"Or Zeus" said Nico.

"What?" Grover asked.

"What I'm about to ask Zeus, his wrath is going to be much worse than the furies and hydra we just fought." Nico groaned.

"What are…" Grover started smiling, he was obviously reading Nico's emotions. He's a satyr, he can do things like that.

Percy started laughing again to the point that he was doubled over, when he could control himself he said, "So Grover, you can see why Nico's about to feel Zeus's wrath." They both started laughing hard.

"Hey, guys, I need some help. What… STOP LAUGHING!" Nico screamed getting their attention.

"Nico, dude! You're acting like Hades!" Said Grover.

"You stupid satyr! I'm the son of Hades! Of course I'm acting like him!" They both just looked at Nico. "Look, I'm sorry, okay, I didn't mean it. It's just, I'm kinda stressed right now. We're talking about two of the big three I have to convince to let me do this, and if they don't let me, and they find out about her being… I'm so dead!" Nico groaned sitting down hard and putting his head in his hands.

Percy and Grover both sat down with Nico in between them. "Hey, Nico, it's okay." Percy said "It's our fault. We haven't been making this any easier for you. If anything we've been making this harder on you." Percy said patting Nico on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Grover agreed "This isn't an easy thing to do."

"Come on let's go." Percy said standing up and offering a hand to the both of the other guys. "We shouldn't have kept twelve super-powerful beings this long."

Nico gulped "Twelve?".

"Yep." Grover confirmed. The group continued to walk up the path towards the throne room.

"Percy!" Annabeth called as the guys approached the throne room "What took you so long to get here? They're waiting! You know you can't keep twelve major gods waiting!"

"Yeah, I know, but there were a couple of things that we needed to talk about before we got here." Percy said looking at Nico.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she opened the door and walked into the throne room.

The gods stopped talking and looked at them. "Well it took you long enough!" Poseidon's voice echoed through the enormous room, breaking the silence. "I do believe we need to introduce you to the newest member of the Olympian family, Percy." Poseidon passed the introductions off to Percy.

"Uh, Hi. Um, this is Isabell," he said pushing ;Isabell forward and putting his arm around Annabeth, "our daughter." Some of the gods gasped and looked at Poseidon and Athena, while Aphrodite squealed. Dionysus and Zeus just looked bored.

Ares got excited, "Does that mean I get to kill him now?"

"Absolutely not!" said Poseidon grasping his trident while Aphrodite gasped.

"He's right," confirmed Athena "He's needed in his family. It would not be wise to kill him now. Continue with your news, Annabeth."

"We," Annabeth hesitated, "are also having another baby."

"Now _that_ one didn't already know." Said Zeus.

"I knew." Said Dionysus. "Don't look at me like that! I'm the god of partying! It's my job to know stuff like this!" Hestia smiled at Percy and Annabeth from her place at the hearth. Apparently she already knew too.

"Nico," Percy whispered, "Go on!"

Nico stepped forward "Uh…"

"Nico," This time Annabeth whispered and Nico realized he'd been standing there for quite some time. "It'll be okay." She said and hugged him.

"Thank you." He whispered back and stepped up to Zeus's throne. He knelt down and addressed him.

"What is it, child of Hades?" Zeus's voice rumbled like thunder through the room. Percy would later swear that he saw a twinkle in Zeus's eye like he knew exactly what Nico wanted.

"Lord Zeus, please let me marry your daughter. I… I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Nico pleaded, his head bent.

"Rise, Nico, my future son-in-law. I'd be happy to allow you to marry Thalia." Zeus surprised everyone.

Nico stood, shocked "R-really, Lord Zeus?"

"Of course! What do you think I'm cruel?" Zeus laughed.

Nico looked back at Percy and Annabeth who shrugged.

"Thank you Zeus." Nico said.

"Call me dad."

"I don't think my dad would like that." Nico pointed out.

"No, I suppose Hades wouldn't."

Throughout this whole exchange Aphrodite sat there smiling with her eyes gleaming.

After their conversations with the gods, the group walked out of the throne room and back toward the elevators.

"So, Isabell," Percy asked, "how did you like your visit to Olympus?"

"It was huge!" she said. "But I think Nico has more to talk about."

"Percy, Annabeth," Nico started "do you think Thalia and I could use your spare room for awhile?"

"You mean the next nine months?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, something like that." Nico laughed.

"Wait a minute," Annabeth put the pieces together "Aww! Nico!" she hugged Nico, "Congrats!"

"You have another spare room, right?" Grover asked.

"Yes, you can have it Grover. And I guess I know where you're going with that. It's not right to raise a baby in the forest." Percy said.

"Thanks man." Grover said and with that the group descended from Olympus.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	5. Nico Plans His Life

**AN: Here is three of four. REVIEW!**

Isabell and Annabeth ran to a statue nearby that Annabeth had activated to help fight in the titan war. The guys hung back and kept walking at a normal pace.

"Oh, gods!" said Percy sitting down on a bench, a thought had just occurred to him. Grover and Nico both looked at Percy, both of them were dealing with their first pregnancy. Percy was on his second. "If the girls are anything like Annabeth was last time, then we are going to have mood swings and other _lovely_ things to deal with (not) times three."

"Oh, yeah, well, maybe since there are three of us, then we'll be able to stick together and we won't crash and burn as easily." Grover reasoned. Nico nodded in agreement.

"Gods, do ,I hope your right." Percy muttered as they caught up with Isabell and Annabeth.

After Nico got rid of the monsters and the furies delivered the message, Hades decided to do what Nico had said to. So, Hades showed up at the little run-down apartment his son owned, but when he knocked at the door he didn't find Nico, he found a fuming daughter of Zeus.

"What do you want?" Thalia spat at the god of the dead.

"Uh, I wanted to see Nico." He answered taking a step back; she was scaring the god of the dead!

"Don't we all!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up and walking back into the house. Hades thought twice before letting himself in and sitting down on the couch.

Thalia paced around the living room muttering to herself. "Why can't he just call?" she asked Hades in exasperation as she sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Gee, if he knows what mental condition you're in right now, it's no wonder!" Hades muttered.

"What?" Thalia asked on the verge of tears. Hades rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the phone rang. Thalia pounced. "Nico, where are you? Where did you go?"

"Look, Thalia, I'm sorry I just disappeared like that. It's just I needed to talk to Percy, you know, he's good with this kind of stuff." Nico said over the phone looking at Percy. Percy nodded. Then things went south.

"Why in Hades did you stay out so long?" Thalia demanded.

"Hey!" yelled Hades "I really don't appreciate that, young lady!"

"Dad's there?" Nico groaned.

"Yes, he is." said Thalia, glaring at Hades, who immediately shut his mouth. "Now answer my question!"

"Well, I was going to talk to Percy when I discovered my LOVELY FATHER," Nico yelled "had sent his FURIES AND THE HYDRA, to attack him and his daughter. Oh and of course Annabeth, who by the way is PREGNANT."

The onlookers turned to look at Nico who was yelling into a payphone. Percy waved them off.

Hades again rolled his eyes. Thalia punched him in the stomach and yelled "HOW DARE YOU!" Nico and Percy laughed knowing exactly what she had just done without even seeing it.

"Hey, Thals. I'll be right over okay?" Nico asked.

"Okay," Thalia whispered and hung up.

"I don't suppose you can come with me, can you?" Nico asked Percy as he hung up the phone outside a jewelry store.

"Nope," Percy said, "This one's all yours."

"Fine." Nico said and shadow traveled back to his apartment.

Nico appeared in the middle of his living room. Thalia ran into his arms.

"Hey, Thalia, it's okay, everything is going to be all right." He mumbled into her hair as she started to cry. He kissed the top of her head and held her until she pulled away and kissed him. "Thalia," he groaned, "hold on I've got to talk to my dad." She nodded and left the room.

Hades looked like he was trying to cover up the fact that he was impressed by how well his son could handle this moody daughter of Zeus and look bored. "So, the furies told me you wanted to talk about my getting grandkids." He prompted.

"Uh, yeah, about that," Nico said looking skirmish, "Can we talk about something else first?"

"Like what?" asked Hades.

"Like," Nico lowered his voice, "Let me marry Thalia."

"A daughter of Zeus? I think not." Hades put his foot down.

"Oh, come on, please? Zeus agreed and he wasn't very happy about her leaving the hunters for me!"

"No." said Hades.

"Athena and Poseidon put aside their _eternal_ rivalry and allowed Percy and Annabeth to get married!" Nico begged.

"Give me one good reason I should let you." Hades challenged.

"I'll give you two!" said Nico. "I love her and, and…"

"Ha!" Hades laughed, "You said two but you only have one!"

"She's pregnant." Nico added.

"Now that's a good enough answer," said Hades. "Go on! Go propose to her. I got what I wanted out of this!" and with that Hades vanished.

"Thalia! Nico called walking into the kitchen.

"I'm in here!" Thalia said from the bedroom.

"Come on." Nico said to her, "We're going for a walk."

"Where are we going?" Thalia asked as they walked out if the apartment building.

"Central Park." Was Nico's only response as he walked smiling in the direction of the park.

"But that's five miles away!" Thalia protested.

"Is it?" Nico asked as suddenly they were nowhere and then arrived in the woods at Central Park.

"Nico, what's going on?" Thalia asked as he let go of her hand and grabbed something out of his pocket.

Nico lowered himself onto one knee and opened the little box in his hand. "Thalia, daughter of Zeus, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Nico!" Thalia gasped as she put her left out and her right hand over her mouth, "Of course I will!"

Nico put the ring on her finger and stood up pulling her into his arms. "Oh Thalia, I love you!" He kissed her for a long time before she pulled back.

"Nico, how did you get them to agree to this?" Thalia asked looking up into Nico's eyes.

**"**Your dad was easy," Nico said, "Percy swears that Zeus knew what I was going to ask and would have said yes even without my asking." Nico kissed her again, "My dad wasn't so easy. I had to tell him about the baby."

Thalia nodded, "So that's why you took so long. Percy was on his way to Olympus when you showed up and saved him. Then you talked to him about us so, he convinced you to go talk to my dad."

Nico nodded, "Percy and Annabeth are willing to let us stay in their apartment until the baby is old enough for us to move."

"That's good." Thalia said, "Your apartment wouldn't be a good place to raise a baby."

"No, it wouldn't." Nico agreed as he shadow traveled them back to their apartment to pack.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW!**


	6. Camp is Decorated

**AN: and here is 4/4! Hope you enjoy these chapters! I'm begging you! Please, please, please! Review!**

Nico and Thalia decided to get married as soon as possible. Thalia, Juniper, Clarisse, and Annabeth were all pregnant and running around trying to get the wedding planned. They were going to have the wedding at Camp Half-Blood so that all of their demi god friends could attend without attracting any monsters.

"You have a dress fitting tomorrow, Thalia." Annabeth informed her as she finished the details on a bouquet of flowers for a centerpiece at the reception. "There!"

"I know! Do you think we're getting married too soon?" Thalia asked.

"Don't even think like that!" said Juniper as she arranged the benches for the ceremony with help from Clarisse.

"Yeah, you two have been dating for eight years now! You're not rushing into this!" agreed Clarisse, who'd become a close friend to this group over the years, along with her husband, Chris.

"I guess you guys are right." Thalia said, she used to be the oldest in this group, but now she was the youngest.

"Hey, Mom!" Clarisse's daughter, Christi, who had become Isabell's best friend since they came to camp to plan the wedding, called, "This camp is so cool!"

"Yeah!" Isabell agreed as she grabbed a mint from a bowl and popped it into her mouth. "Oh, by the way, Chiron's coming in a little while to talk to you all."

"Is he?" Annabeth asked, slightly distracted. "Isabell can you water these plants for me, please?" While the women had been planning the wedding, the guys had been bracing Nico for what is to come. Percy and Chris had also been teaching their daughters how to use some of their powers.

"Sure mom." Isabell started to spray the flowers with water when they heard hooves clopping up the path.

"I think you girls should go practice your sword fighting now." Said Clarisse when she saw the guys were walking along behind Chiron. The two girls didn't protest before running off to the sword fighting arena.

"Hey Chiron!" Annabeth said as Percy walked over and hugged her.

"Annabeth, heroes." Chiron said "I came to offer you something. The gods have agreed with me, even the god who lives at this camp, that we should be building a mixed blood half-blood cabin."

"That's great Chiron!" said Percy.

"That's not all my hero," Chiron added, "We will also be adding an housing complex for our _married_ demigod couples. That is, if you four couples will be the first to live in them." Chiron looked around at all the couples.

"But, Chiron," Grover spoke up, "we aren't half-bloods." He put his arm around Juniper.

"Well, not demigod couples then, but rather any couples that are permitted inside the borders of this camp." Chiron turned to Annabeth, "Annabeth, dear, would you like to be the design consultant for these new buildings. Of course you will all get to design your own house through Annabeth, since you will be the first couples."

"I'd love to Chiron!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Since we will all be crammed into our little apartment anyway! So now everyone can have their own house inside safe borders without being split-up!"

"Yeah, won't that be nice!" laughed Chris.

Percy nodded "When a baby cries in the middle of the night it won't start attracting monsters!" Chris and Percy kept laughing with Annabeth and Clarisse joining in while the others just looked at them. "What?" Percy asked. "It really does happen; I mean three powerful half-bloods, with one of them being completely defenseless, which just eliminates one of the us that can fight. So you're stuck with one person warding off monsters in the middle of the night, and you can't see."

"It's just hectic and a mess!" Agreed Chris. "Sorry Nico."

"No, that's okay! It sounds worse than my father's domain, and that's _really_ bad." Nico shuddered.

"So you guys are willing to do this?" Chiron asked.

Everyone looked at each other. "Yeah we're in!" said Percy.

"I'll start designing the buildings after the wedding when I won't have anything better to do with my time." Annabeth said.

"Alright then, in two weeks everyone will get to design their own house by consulting Annabeth." Chiron said. "The gods are going to extend the camp's borders to include extra space for our new half-blood town!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry this was so short! It was the shortest chapter so far! It just had a clear end, you know? The next chapter should be about the wedding!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all you Americans!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Oh! and please take my poll! You can find it on my profile page!**


	7. Two Become One

**AN: SRRY I haven't updated in awhile, but I don't know where I should take this story next. I want Isabell and Christi to go on some sort of quest but I can't think of anything that would be fitting. Of course, it doesn't help that I keep thinking about the other story I'm going to write. If you have any ideas for a quest, please tell me in a review! HELP!**

**Disclaimer-enough said.**

It was three days before the wedding and everyone was running around like mad trying to get ready. Some of the guests had been arriving over the last several days, along with some of the campers that had gotten out of school early. Of course the year round campers had been helping out with the wedding in their spare time, too.

"When are Kezi and Athan getting here with Percy's sister?" Thalia asked Annabeth as they steamed her wedding dress.

Kezi and Athan were friends of these demigods for years now. They were first met them when Annabeth had gone missing and Percy's prophecy to find her had directed him to them. They helped to find Annabeth and along the way became close friends with Percy and Nico. In turn, they were now together for all the big things that happened in their lives. They had found Percy's little sister (Poseidon's daughter) trying to run away while they were looking for Annabeth and took her along with them. She had run away because she didn't like to be at camp without her brother there with her. Kezi and Athan had started to look at this little girl like a daughter and took her in when they were married shortly after finding Annabeth. Kezi was a grandchild of both Poseidon and Athena, and a great-grandchild of Nemesis. She was tall at 5'11", had long brown hair, and powerful dark brown eyes from the mixture of the bright sea green eyes of Poseidon and stormy gray eyes of Athena. Athan was a grandchild of Zeus and Hades. He was also tall at 6'3", had extremely dark black hair, and midnight blue eyes. The couple was extremely powerful and had powers that the kids of their respective grandparents did not possess. **(AN: Read the other story I'm going to publish for more information.)**

"I think they're supposed to be here at three, which is a little less than four hours from now." Annabeth responded as she looked at the clock.

No sooner had she said this than Juniper walked into the room followed by the very people they were just talking about.

"Congratulations, Thalia!" Kezi squealed as she ran to hug Thalia. The two had originally hated each other's guts and were constantly at each other's throats. Thalia had always been acting rashly without thinking if she was right or wrong with her actions, which clashed completely with Kezi's personality. Her personality was strange for her god percentage. One would think that she would either be quick tempered like the sea (which she was occasionally) or she would be a total Athena personality where she would think she was always right. But she wasn't either one of those (usually) she was always quickly and carefully judging if something was right or wrong, good or bad, balanced or unbalanced like Nemesis.

"Thanks!" Thalia laughed, "Did you get the whole story or just half?"

Kezi smiled "Whole, of course! I don't assume things. If I'm going to come here and congratulate someone, I'm going to get all of the info and say it once."

"Why are you here so early? You have, like, a 10 hour drive!" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, so now you don't want us?" Kezi laughed "Actually, we stopped in Philadelphia yesterday to see the liberty bell, this morning Lena was insisting on leaving early to get here."

"You mean a teen actually woke up early enough to drive from Philly to Northern Long Island by 11 a.m.? Who would have guessed?" Annabeth said sarcastically.

The girls all laughed and talked while getting ready for the wedding over the course of the next few days. The guys on the other hand weren't so easy-going. They spent most of their time with Dionysus.

* * *

"Not to be positive, but I actually like having that daughter of Zeus getting married!" Dionysus exclaimed before taking a long drink of his wine. "We should marry off all of the children of Zeus so I can keep drinking!"

"Mr. D," Chiron intervened trying to take away the bottle of wine he held. "I do realize that it's been many years since you've been allowed to drink, but please let up on the alcohol, you're starting to scare the campers."

Nico took the bottle away from Mr. D and drank all that was left trying to drown his panic. He wasn't taking the fact that he was getting married in a few days very well. "I need more!" He yelled running towards the cooler.

Percy tried to throw himself between Nico and the cooler to keep Nico from going too far but Nico just grew a wall of rocks from the ground that Percy slammed into. Soon Athan walked around the corner of the big house and immediately realized what Nico was trying to do. He leapt onto his back and threw him to the ground.

"Nico," He said. "That's enough, you can't keep your wedding from happening like this all you're going to do is make it worse."

Nico tried to throw him off but failed. Then he tried to form rocks to pull him off, but Athan had power over the rocks too, and threw them right back. "Come on, man" Nico whined with a last attempt to get rid of Athan.

Athan stood up and pulled Nico up with him. "Now apologize to Percy."

Nico looked at Percy who was pulling his bruised self up off the ground. "Oh, gods, I'm so sorry Percy! I guess I was just trying to make the stress of this go away." He turned to Athan. "Thanks, does it really only make it worse?"

Athan half laughed "Much worse. It's really not any fun to have a hangover while you're getting married."

"That's why you don't stop drinking!" yelled the drunk Dionysus from his pinochle table.

Percy, Athan, and Chris rolled their eyes.

"So," said Percy, "How's my sister?"

"She's fine. You know she reminds me a lot of Kezi when we were eighteen."

"I can't believe she's eighteen already!" Percy groaned. "I was only seventeen when my dad showed up at my cabin in the middle of the night and told me I was to take care of her until someone else would be able to. She was just a week old!" The other guys nodded in acknowledgement.

"So what's new here?" Athan asked as the group walked into the sword fighting arena.

The guys started to fill him in as they broke up into pairs and started practice fighting.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was excited. Thalia had just gotten into her beautiful dress with a sky blue sash in the Zeus cabin and all of the guests were filing into the woods and sitting on the benches set up in rows for the ceremony. All of the girls were hugging each other and trying not to cry.

"The last one of us is getting married!" Annabeth said chocking back her tears and pulling away from hugging Thalia.

"I know!" Clarisse said, the tough girl, the only one who couldn't get control of her tears as they spilled down her face, causing everyone else to lose control too.

As they regained control over themselves someone knocked on the door and Kezi walked over to answer it. When she opened it, she found the father of the bride dressed in a brand new pin striped suit. "Lord Zeus, come in." Kezi said stepping aside.

"Thalia, as much as I hate that you quit the hunters, I'm glad that Aphrodite picked Nico to be with you." Zeus told his daughter.

"Aw, Dad!" Thalia said trying not to cry again, knowing how hard it was for him to tell her that and also knowing that he meant it. She held her arms out for him to hug her. Thalia had changed a lot over the years. She was no longer the hard punk girl that she was before she joined the hunters, and she cares about things more, too.

"Now" said Zeus, "it's time to start the wedding."

* * *

All of the gods and goddesses were there, even the minor gods and Artemis, who was still mad at Thalia for leaving her hunters. Her brother was sitting towards the front next to his girlfriend who they also befriended on the quest. Nico was standing up by Chiron with Percy standing behind him. One of the younger daughters of Zeus was sprinkling flower petals up the aisle with a young son of Hades following behind her carrying two rings. Behind them were Thalia's three bridesmaids and her maid of honor, Annabeth. When Annabeth reached Chiron, music came on and everyone stood up as Zeus took Thalia down the aisle.

* * *

After the ceremony, the wedding party and guests moved to the dining pavilion to start the reception. Before the food was eaten, friends and gods made toasts.

"To Thalia and Nico. I wish you luck with my sis, Nico, you're gonna need it." Jason joked.

"My prized x-leader, I don't approve of your getting married, but I wish you luck and many years together." Artemis said.

"Well, I hope your marriage is short, so you can get a divorce and remarried as many times as possible!" Dionysus, who was still drunk, toasted before falling off the side of the pavilion as Thalia gasped and Nico laughed.

"Hmm, well, you'll have to excuse him. Since my daughter was getting married, I let up on his punishment for a little while and he abused it. I won't let it happen again." Zeus promised. "Anyway, here's to my little girl. I hope my wife allows you two many years together."

"Fine. You've grown on me over the years anyway. But the main reason is because you're Jason's sister. I like him." Hera relented.

"It'll be hard to follow that, but I'll try." Percy started "To Pinecone Face and Corpse Breath…"

"Percy." Annabeth cautioned.

"Annabeth." Percy mimicked. "Anyway, I always knew you two would end up together…"

"We." Annabeth interrupted.

"I'm sorry Annabeth; would you like to do this?" Annabeth shook her head. "Then stop. As I was saying, we always knew you would end up together. You balance each other out."

* * *

After dinner, everyone headed to the beach where a huge platform had been assembled and an Apollo camper had started to play music. Everyone had taken to the dance floor and was dancing to a fast song. After two hours of dancing, another fast song came on and the newlyweds went to sit down and take a break.

"So," Kezi started as she and Athan walked up to sit with them, "How have your first few hours of being married been?"

"It's been great!" Nico got excited "Though this might be the best part."

"Now that's not true!" Athan corrected. "Just wait about a year and it'll get better. You know, after the baby starts sleeping through the night."

"Oh, another slow song! I love these!" Thalia said.

Kezi laughed. "Go enjoy it before it's over."

* * *

The couple moved out to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. They leaned their foreheads against the other's and shared a loving look.

"I love you Thals." Nico whispered.

"I love you, too Nico." Thalia whispered.


	8. Training

**Hey, Yall! I have no idea why I just wrote that, it really bothers me when people say that almost as much as that annoying "Pittsburghese" version "Yins". I mean really, what does "yins" even come from?  
Anyway, I thank kiralee1 for telling me that I wasn't doing very well describing the characters or introducing them very well. I will try to do better at that. Though there is a reason I introduced Kezi and Athan like that. They are really not a part of this story outside of the wedding and they are going to be main characters in my next story (prequel), so I wanted to play with their personalities in that. Chapter 1 in that story has been published, so if you like this, or want a better explanation of Kezi and Athan, then go read that. It's called Not Again! .  
So, for now I plan on switching to focusing on Isabell and her life at camp, or maybe just as a demi-god. You'll just have to read to find out.  
-GMG  
Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

"Do we have to move already?" Isabell whined as she packed up her most prized possessions into a large cardboard box. Her room consisted of cool colors. The walls were the color of the ocean on the clearest, calmest day of July. She had put shell and fish wall stickers up in geometric patterns. The sheets and bedspread were the color of a young violet bursting in her window box in the spring. Her glass desk-top was a soft green about five shades lighter than the green light that Okayed the balance of a scale. She had three full-sized sea foam green bookshelves packed with books and even more books scattered and hidden in every other available space. She had pictures of owls and little owl statues scattered all over the place. On the hard wood floor laid a shag rug that contained all of the colors water shimmered in the sun with. There were all different shapes of glass container filled with sea water creating rainbows that danced across the walls in a kaleidoscope of colors. But her most prized possessions were her laptop with its teal case, her sky blue iPod, and, of course, her PJO books.

"We aren't moving yet, Isabell. The new house is still under construction. You are packing a few things to take with you to camp, it starts tomorrow." Annabeth explained as she pulled a small suitcase into her daughter's room. "Now put about a week's worth of pants in this and these shirts." Annabeth handed Isabell ten bright orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirts.

"Fine." Isabell grumbled. She absolutely hated orange. It was so bright and, well, orange. She really didn't want to go to camp tomorrow either. If people didn't try to beat her up over not being a normal Half-Blood, then they would try to beat her up over her staying in the big house.

* * *

The next day, Isabell sat on the couch waiting for her parents to stop running around like lunatics and take her to the place she dreaded most. Suddenly, they stopped and approached her, her father grinning madly.

"What?" Isabell asked starting to get scared of what crazy ideas they might possibly have.

"Here" Percy handed her a set of rings. One had a small owl on it. The other had a small trident.

Isabell blinked at her father before taking them. He should know how much she hated jewelry! "Um, thanks, I guess."

"Isabell, honey, they're not what you think. The owl one turns into your sword. The trident one turns into your shield." Annabeth looked at her daughter's worried face. "And if you leave the area where they are without them, they will appear on your fingers."

"Like dad's sword!" Isabell tried them on before slipping the owl off and giving it a squeeze. A sword with an intricately carved blade appeared in her hand. "Now, how do I turn it back?"

"Same way it appeared." Percy demonstrated.

"Cool! Thanks!" Isabell packed the box into her bag as someone knocked on the door. Percy got up to answer it.

"Hey! It's our niece! You're here early!" Percy laughed.

Kezi hit him playfully before stepping in for a hug. "Well, I got bored staying by myself, and I know you people. Poor Isabell here has probably been waiting for an hour, while you two have been running in circles."

"How did you know that?" Isabell asked.

"Well, considering I spent every waking moment by your father's side for two straight weeks, and then we visited you guys all the time when you were little, I guess you just learn people's habits. That and they're my Aunt and Uncle." Kezi laughed.

"So, why are you here at all? I thought you left. Wait! That means you're my cousin!" Isabell drew conclusions.

"Yes, we are cousins. And as for why I'm here, I am really the only person who knows what all of your powers are. As your grandparents told you, you are extremely powerful. You have powers that neither of your parents do. You already know the standard Poseidon powers."

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

"They _are_ standard powers, Percy, and there are some powers you have that are harder for her to use. And when you mix the blood of the gods, you get new powers. Anyway, your mother can't show you the Athena powers, so that's where I come in. Now, say good-bye so we can get out of this city, it's starting to freak me out."

"This city is freaking you out?" Isabell asked.

"Yes, it is. I grew up in the suburbs, in a house, with a yard, outside of a city, yes; but not one this big, loud, and chaotic." Kezi shuddered.

Isabell said her good-byes and the two of them carried the few bags she had to Kezi's car.

"You drive a Volkswagen beetle?" Isabell got excited. She loved beetles.

Kezi threw back her head and laughed. "Yes, I do. You're father didn't tell you about this?" Isabell shook her head. "Well, let's just say he hates it and that's the biggest reason I've kept it for so long."

* * *

Isabell sighed as they pulled up to the borders of the camp and pulled over. She really didn't want to be here. As they crossed the property line, a huge blue house came into view. At least Christi would be staying in the Big House with her.

Just as she thought about her, Christi came running up the hill. "Guess, what! My parents gave me this really cool sword," she pulled her sword out of its sheath that hung from her belt. It was about three feet long with a celestial bronze double edged blade and a leather wrapped hilt. It had a caduceus etched into it on one side and a spear on the other, the symbols of her grandfathers.

Kezi walked up to the two girls from the car. "That's cool," she said "Standard issue, but engraved. Different." Christi nodded and took a step back, as though she was afraid of Kezi.

Kezi noticed and looked at Christi with an amused look. "A granddaughter of Ares? Afraid of me?"

Christi swallowed "People here say that Percy is the best Half-Blood sword fighter since some guy named Luke."

"So… You're afraid of me?"

"They also say that Annabeth can beat him with her knife against his sword. And you are the only person who ever took Percy on at his full strength and alertness, with both of you having a sword and won."

Kezi laughed "That's true. But, I was mad at him, and he needed to be put in his place." Kezi shrugged "I did what I had to do. I'm every bit as good now as I was then, but I'm not going to go too hard on you two during training. Now let's go put down these bags and go to the sword fighting arena."

* * *

After putting their bags in their rooms and checking in with Chiron, they started to warm up in the arena. Kezi knew Isabell would be a better at going first so she told her to get into position. "Let's try defense. Block my attacks." Kezi started slow, Isabell blocked everything. Kezi went a little harder and faster, Isabell fell. Kezi helped her up and called Christi over. Christi only got a little farther than Isabell. Kezi kept rotating between them. They continued their routine for days, and barely progressed in a week. Kezi was confused by this; they should be able to learn just as quickly as the other new demigods. One day, during the second week, the girls had started to get a lot better and improve, but, of course, someone had to ruin it.

An older son of Ares walked into the sword fighting arena and snarled. "Look it's the three losers that call themselves Half-Bloods. They can't even learn to fight!"

Kezi stopped training with Isabell and turned to face the bully. "Really, Joe? I understand your father is the god of war. But you should really back off. After all, Christi here is your niece."

He growled and said "She's not my niece. Clarisse is a traitor to marry a son of Hermes. Her kid can't even fight a stupid grandchild of the god of the sea and the goddess of war."

Christi lost her temper and charged at the airhead. "Christi!" Isabell yelled and ran to her friend as she was knocked aside. Joe pulled out his own sword and went to maim the girls, when his blade was caught by its hilt with a knife.

"I don't think so." Kezi said as she sent his sword skidding across the arena floor.

He glared at her. "You aren't real Half-Bloods." He went to retrieve his sword before walking out of the arena.

Isabell helped Christi up. "If we aren't real Half-Bloods, then what are we?" she asked Kezi.

Kezi picked her sword up from where she'd dropped it and hesitated "I really don't know. I've never really given it much thought."

"Can we go ask Chiron?" Christi asked, "I really want to know."

Kezi nodded. "Sure, we've done enough for today, and quite honestly, I want to know too."

* * *

"Well," Chiron thought about the question he'd just been asked. "I do believe the gods thought ahead about this. If you have the blood of two or more gods, and your highest percentage of any one thing is mortal, then you are called a Mixed-Blood. Like in Kezi's case, she is more than 50% god. She is 25% Poseidon, 25% Athena, and 12.5% Nemesis. However her highest percentage of any one thing is mortal at 47.5%. Therefore, she is a Mixed-Blood just like you two."

"Mixed-Blood cool! Are we still Demigods, since we're partially god?" Isabell questioned.

"Yes, and if you were just 25% god and 75% mortal, like Jason's girlfriend, then you are just a Demigod." Everyone nodded.

Suddenly, a daughter of Athena ran onto the porch where they were sitting, hyperventilating. Kezi ran into the big house to get a paper bag as Chiron tried to calm her down. "Here you go. Calm down." Kezi handed her the bag, in a minute, the girl was calmed down enough to speak.

"Zeus is here. He's threatening an Apollo camper in the Amphitheater." She passed out. Isabell and Christi pulled her into the Big House and came back out in time to see Chiron and Kezi exchange a look of confusion and dread. Chiron pulled Isabell and Christi onto his back as Kezi starts to run.

**Now, make my day, and review. Please! Please!**


	9. The Irritated Zeus

**Hey! This is a short chapter, but it's also vital. No skipping!  
Disclaimer-I am not going bald, middle aged, or male. Therefore, I'm not Rick, and I do not own PJO. (But I do own 5 of the characters in this chapter, so back off!)**

* * *

"Zeus!" Chiron yelled when he reached the amphitheater. Kezi arrived seconds later, panting. "What is going on here?"

Zeus had the young son of Apollo cornered beween the rows of seats and a tree. The air around him crackled with electricity. His pinstriped suit was dusty and tattered. Kezi looked at Chiron like they were making a plan before disappearing behind the seating. Chiron pulled Isabell and Christi off his back. He stepped forward and put a hand on Zeus's shoulder. Zeus turned sharply on his heal. A hand flashed in the light and the Apollo camper disappeared behind the tree.

"Zeus, what is the meaning of this? I'm sure that young boy did nothing to offend you." Chiron questioned the lord of the skies.

"He stole my prize eagle!" Zeus shouted sending thunder echoing through the valley and lightning flashing across the sky.

"Ryan, a son of Apollo? What motive would he have to steal your eagle? Are you sure it didn't just fly away? Eagles are birds, they do fly." Chiron reasoned.

"He was the last mortal on Olympus before it disappeared, and my eagles always come back when I call them." Kezi and Ryan walked out from behind the amphitheater. Ryan tried to go back, but Kezi put her hands on her shoulders and steered him in the right direction. "You! You ingrate! You will die! Taste electricity!" Zeus sent out a lightning bolt that should have hit Ryan and killed both him and Kezi, but it was absorbed out of nowhere. Thalia and Jason both stepped out from behind Kezi, Nico casually walked out from behind the seating.

"Father, the last time you accused someone of stealing from you, you were wrong. It wasn't Percy like you said, it was Luke." Thalia looked pained.

"How did you two get here?" Zeus spat.

Nico raised his hand. "That would be me! Shadow traveling is a great form of transportation."

"How did you know what was going on?" Zeus eyed the poor young Half-Blood with a murderous look.

"Oh, that's where I come in. Iris messaging is definitely the easiest form of communication." Kezi gave Zeus a smug look. He hated her and she knew it. He had attempted to kill her once before, but Hades was on her side and wasn't about to let Zeus kill her.

"Zeus," Chiron started, "I'm sure that if you'd just let Ryan talk, he could explain what he saw that day."

"He stole my eagle! My biggest, most alert eagle! He has nothing to explain!" Dark, menacing clouds started to roll in over the valley, swirling with anger and power.

Ryan took a deep breath and started to explain. "My lord, I…"

"NO! You lie! Tell me where you're hiding Jeannette!" Zeus screamed as rain started to pour down from the sky.

"Father, let the kid explain. Wait, Jeannette, your most prized eagle is named Jeannette? Really?" Jason rambled on. Zeus growled.

"Go on." Chiron nudged Ryan.

"Sir, I didn't take it. The day I was there, I did see it. But Olivia, your daughter, was the one who was standing near its perch the whole time." Ryan attempted to explain.

"You're lying! None of my children would steal from their own father, especially one of my daughters!" Lightning struck a tree in a distance. Thalia suddenly found her shoes interesting.

"Sir, Olivia hasn't even been to camp since we were on Olympus, and she's the only one who would have been able to open its cage."

"I know you're lying! Stop trying to convince me!" Lightning struck the tree again and it started to burn. Chiron sighed as satyrs and nymphs started to run for the creek with buckets.

"Dad!" Thalia yelled to be heard over the thunder. "You're kids, especially you daughters, would think to steal from you! You never give any of us any attention, but we girls have to work twice as hard to get you to say something to us. I tried for years to get you to notice me, but you never did! Our mother died years ago, and you just ignored us all the more!"

"Thalia! Don't you dare yell at me! You're just a hormonal pregnant woman!" Thalia gasped and lightning started to crackle around her, too. Nico ran and grabbed her before she did something she'd regret.

"Dad, the point is, a kid will do anything to get their parents to notice them, and Olivia has stolen things before." Jason tried to reason with his father.

The storm started to let up. Zeus sighed. "Fine you have two weeks two return my bird to me, and if Olivia really stole Jeanette, then you have to get her to admit it to me herself." He turned to leave.

"But that's the 4th of July!" Ryan protested.

Chiron yelled "Avert your eyes!" Zeus turned to his divine form and disappeared.

"Well, looks like someone has a quest!" Kezi tried to brighten everyone's mood.

"Did someone say they need an oracle?" Rachel walked into the amphitheater wearing her paint splattered jeans and baggy sweatshirt and holding a blue plastic hairbrush.

* * *

**1/23/11 Now please review! It'll only take a minute of your time to make my life (and possibly the characters') better!**

**3/23/11 I realize I haven't updated in exactly 2 months, and I realize I'm propabaly irritating you for not truly updating today, but I've been trying to work on my other story and have had alot of crap to do for school and**** I've had complete writer's block for this story. And I was out of school with a chest cold for three days 2 weeks ago, at school for state testing all of last week, had a stomache thing this weekend, and just when I thought I would be able to go back to school today, I ended up with a head cold. What's left, death? (If so, then both of my stories will be abandoned unless Poodlebrain or Colebaby will take them over) I apologize for the inconvenience. (and annoyance)**

******4/4/11 I'm not dead! Srry I couldn't update 'cuz it wouldn't let me.**


	10. Quests, Fights, and Sighs

**Hi! I really do realize it has been exactly 6 months and 1 day since I last updated this story and I apologize. I'm really, really, really, really, really, **_**really **_**sorry about that. I really, truly am! I didn't leave you! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had! I've been working really hard on this chapter for you since like May. By the way I named my character Callia before Big Brother started this season or I wouldn't have named her that.**

**Disclaimer- Do you really think I own PJO? Do you really? Well I can't because if I did I wouldn't be writing for fanfiction, now would I? No! I would be working to get the Son of Neptune book out in a reasonable amount of time. Not a whole freaking year later! Why won't it let me keep more than one exclaimation point!Imagine these letters are excaimation points!**

**Anyway! R&R!**

* * *

Ryan ran to duck back behind the bleachers, but once again Kezi's hand reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt. "How are you supposed to lead a quest if you're too afraid to even get a prophecy?" Kezi asked as Ryan glared up at her.

He took a deep breath and approached Rachel. "What do I need to know?"

Rachel's eyes turned green and the mist swirled out of her mouth.

_Take three mixed-blood daughters_

_Go to the land with otters_

_Lose your direction and your way_

_Pray for help to live another day_

_Find the bird and the girl will maim_

_In the end, you'll clear your name_

The smoke dissipated as Nico and Jason moved quickly to catch Rachel before she fell. Kezi paled.

Ryan turned to Isabell and Christi. "So, I guess I'll take you two, if you're okay with that." They nodded. He turned to Kezi. "You're a mixed-blood too, right?"

She laughed, but her face stayed ashen. "I'm thirty-three. I think I'll pass."

A puzzled look spread across Ryan's face. "Who else is there?"

"I'm a mixed-blood," Lena spoke up from where she had been standing quietly by a tree. "But I have college forms to fill out."

The look on Ryan's face spread to Isabell and Christi's faces. Lena decided to explain. "She's my mom." She pointed to Kezi. Kezi waved.

"Do you have any other daughters?" Ryan asked.

She sighed. "Two. You're twelve, right?" He nodded. "One is a week younger than Isabell." Isabell looked shocked.

"But I thought you were on the quest to save my mom when she was eight months pregnant with me. My dad would've never let another lady that pregnant on a quest!" She said.

Kezi sighed again and started to explain. "First, your father would have done anything to save her. Just ask Nico, he was there." Nico nodded. "Second, I was only four months pregnant and nobody but me knew until we were already searching."

"Then, if I was born right after my mom was found, why is she only a week younger than me?"

"I was getting to that." Kezi shifted on her feet. "When we were on Olympus a week later, Zeus tried to kill me and Hades kept me alive. Some of the other gods tried to help. With all of the godly power, Molly, my daughter, was born as a brain baby. Just like all of Athena's kids." She shrugged. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "I'll go call Athan." She sighed once more as she turned and walked towards the Big House.

The crowd dissipated soon after Kezi left. Lena walked away with Hades' youngest son, who also happened to be eighteen. Christi went off to tell her parents about the quest. Nico, Thalia, and Jason walked away muttering about Zeus. That left Ryan and Isabell staring stupidly at each other.

"I'm going to the archery range." Ryan muttered and walked off, leaving Isabell alone.

Isabell decided she'd go ask Kezi more questions about the quest that saved her mother. She ran up the steps and across the porch of the Big House. She moved quickly and quietly up to the third floor and to the partially closed door of the room where Kezi and Lena were staying.

Kezi paced the small room with her cell phone pressed to her ear. "Athan, I know we agreed that the kids shouldn't know about this. I came up with the idea, remember?"

"Athan! Just shut up and listen would you!" Kezi snapped then paused. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't want Molly going on this quest any more than you do. But she's in the prophecy and you know you can't mess with the fates." She shivered. "We've tried."

She nodded. "I'll ask them." She let out a small laugh and smiled. "See you." She pressed the end button and turned to face the door. She jumped and gasped. "You can move awfully quietly, can't you?" Kezi addressed Isabell, who was standing between the door and the wall. "What's up?"

Isabell sat at the Poseidon table long after dinner had ended and all the other campers had left. The sun had gone down and the moon was peeking out from behind the trees. She held her chin in one hand and drummed her other fingers against the table top. Percy stood and watched her from the Big House while Annabeth argued with Kezi and Chiron.

"How could you just let her go on some quest like that?" Annabeth was facing Kezi and starting to get dangerously close to her. "You were supposed to watch her and make sure nothing bad happened!"

Kezi held her ground. "_I_ really don't want to mess with the fates. If you want to tell her she can't go, go ahead. She's _your_ daughter after all."

"I can't just do that, Kezi! Someone else has to go in her place!" Annabeth threw up her hands and turned to Chiron. "Isn't there _anybody_ else who can go?"

Chiron placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Annabeth, it's been twenty-eight years since you first arrived at this camp, a lot has changed. Among the few things that haven't changed is the importance of the prophecies. As far as we know there aren't any other mixed-bloods their age. I'm sorry."

"Kezi's a mixed-blood! Why can't you send her instead?"

Kezi's mouth fell open. "Do you really think I would let my own daughter go if I could go instead?"

"Then send Lena!"

"Why are you still arguing this?" Kezi was starting to lose her temper.

Percy turned to the two of them. "Would you two just shut up? There's no avoiding this quest! Just drop it!" They both glared at him but said nothing more.

Percy jumped over the railing around the porch and walked over to the dining pavilion. He slid onto the bench across the table from his daughter. "Dinner was over a long time ago."

"I know. I was just thinking." Isabell shifted and ran her finger along a crack in the table.

Percy shook his head at how similar his daughter was to her mother. "You should get some sleep so you can finish your training tomorrow." She nodded and stood up to go to the room in the Big House she was sharing with Christi.

Kezi sat in her room with her head in her hands. Suddenly, Nico appeared out of the shadows with two young girls. The younger one let go of her sister's hand and ran to Kezi. "Mommy, why did Daddy send us with that weird guy?"

Kezi smiled and pulled her youngest daughter into her lap. "Because, Callia, he's our friend and we needed to get you here quickly." She looked up at Molly who was eyeing Nico suspiciously. "Thank you, Nico."

Nico nodded and disappeared back into the shadows. Molly turned to her mother. "What's going on? I've never been here before and dad said something about my going on a 'quest'." Molly said the word _quest_ as though it were an extremely contagious, deadly disease.

Kezi sighed. "Did you read those books I told you to?"

"You've told me to read a lot of books. Which ones are you talking about?"

"The ones your sister wanted you to read too. The Greek ones, Percy Jackson and the Olympians."

Molly nodded. "I loved them."

Kezi stood and balanced the six-year-old on her hip. She stepped over to the window and pulled the curtain to the side, exposing the Ω of cabins in the distance. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. You're standing on the third floor of the Big House."

Molly sucked in her breath. "No way." Kezi gave her daughters a rundown of everything going on and answered all of their questions as she walked them to their temporary room next door. She told a few stories from when she had gone on a quest as she helped Callia into her nightgown and tucked her in. She looked over to see Molly had fallen asleep in her street clothes on the other bed and smiled as she turned off the light and slipped out the door.

She walked back to her own room and pulled out a long box. Kezi gently lifted off the lid and set it aside. Slipping her hand in the box, she pulled out a celestial bronze sword in its sheath. She slipped it out of the sheath and turned it as it gleamed in the moonlight. She shook her head sadly and set it on a desk after resheathing it and putting the box away.

"Mom." A strangled sob came from behind Kezi. She stood up quickly and turned to see her oldest daughter cowering against the closed door.

"Len, what happened?" Kezi walked over and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Lena buried her head in her mother's neck. "I'm sorry." She gulped.

Kezi held her daughter at arm's length and lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

Lena shivered in the cold air outside the safety of her mother's eyes. "I'm pregnant." She sobbed and buried her face in her arms.

Kezi pulled her back into her arms. "Shh, baby, it'll be okay."

Lena sniffed. "Can you still call me that if I'm gonna have a baby?"

Kezi laughed softly. "I asked your father the same question when I was pregnant with you." Kezi stood and held her for a few minutes as she cried. Eventually, the tears slowed and Lena's breathing evened out. Kezi pulled her over to a bed where they sat down. "Who have you told?"

"Pello." Lena let out another sob.

"The son of Hades?" Kezi asked and her daughter nodded. "Is he the father?" Lena nodded again and started crying hard. "Shh. Honey, what'd he say?" Kezi asked as she hugged her again and stroked her arm.

"He told me I was being a whiney b**** and I should just deal with it or get over it." Lena choked and sputtered as Athan appeared in the room holding their youngest child, a little boy named Deo.

"Hey!" He said. "I know I'm late… What's going on?"

"Daddy." Lena sobbed into Kezi's shoulder. Kezi gave him a pitying, knowing look.

Athan walked over and placed the baby in the crib Kezi had set up in the corner. He walked back and sat on the other side of Lena. "What's going on?" He asked again, more nervously. Lena coughed and explained again. Athan took them both into his arms. Lena cried for a long time there.

She looked up and they let their arms down. Kezi brushed the hair out of her face, lovingly. Lena shivered. Athan stretched his arm across her shoulders. "Are you going to punish me?" She whispered.

Athan and Kezi looked at each other. "No." Athan said quickly.

Lena looked confused. "Really? But…"

"Do you want us to?" Athan looked into her eyes and tried to read her thoughts.

Kezi sighed for about the millionth time that day. "How can we legitimately punish you for something we did ourselves?"

There was a knock on the door and a hesitation before Percy stuck his head in the room. "Isabell said there was something going on in here."

Lena leapt to her feet when she saw Isabell behind Percy. "You listened in, you freak!" She lunged and started to run.

Kezi jumped up after her and grabbed her arm. They spun in a circle from the momentum. "You touch her and not only will you be punished for all of this, but I'll skin you alive." Kezi sat her daughter back on the bed and walked past Percy who had been watching his own daughter run down the steps and out the door.

Kezi ran after Isabell and caught her before she was ten feet from the front porch. "Isabell, stop!" Kezi held her by her wrist. Isabell kept her back to Kezi. "She's just scared. It's not your fault."

Isabell turned and cried into her cousin's shirt. "I don't want to go on the quest."

"It'll be fine." Kezi held her for another moment before sending her back up the stairs. Kezi looked around her before running towards the Hades cabin. She ran up to the door and pounded on it.

"Open up!" She yelled between knocks.

"What the hell do you want?" Nico asked as he pulled the door open. "Kezi," He started when he saw her. "Do you realize it's after midnight?"

"Oh, stop, you just got back from your honeymoon. It's still early for you." Nico blushed. "And I want to kill your brother."

Nico put his arm on the other side of the doorframe to keep her from walking in. "What'd he do?"

"Impregnated my daughter and told her, quote, 'She was being a whiney b**** and should just deal with it or get over it.'"

Nico whirled around and grabbed Pello by his shirt collar, pulling him out of his bed and giving him a hard shake. "You idiot! You don't do something like that!" Hades appeared in the room and disappeared with Pello.

The following day the quest attendees crammed as much training as they could into twelve hours. Chiron forced the adults, who had insisted on staying until the quest was over, into the cabins to save room in the Big House.

Kezi sat on a top bunk in the Poseidon cabin. Tyson had come to visit camp and was to sleep in the bunk beneath her. Percy would be staying in the bunk he'd slept in when he was still attending camp (the one across the room from Tyson.) A teenage son of Poseidon was sleeping above Percy. A mesh sided portable crib had been set up next to the fountain.

Kezi leaned back and rested her shoulders against the wall while keeping her feet dangling over the edge. The cool, blue satin sheets felt good against her hot skin. She looked out the window to the haze distorted hills in the distance. A shadow passed in front of the window.

Percy burst through the door and paused when he saw Kezi. "You know dinner started ten minutes ago, right?" he questioned her.

She nodded and stroked the sheets. "I'm very aware of that."

"Athan keeps looking over at the Poseidon table to see if you're there." Percy chuckled. "I think he wants to look for you himself but is afraid of offending Nico." Kezi gave him a puzzled look. "Nico won't shut up." Kezi nodded. "So, what have you been up to that's more important than eating?"

She sighed and pulled her feet up onto the bed. She sat cross legged with her hands in her lap. "Thinking."

"Uh oh, should I even ask?" Percy walked over to her and crossed his arms on the bed. He rested his chin on his arms, his eyes fixed on her.

"Considering _nothing_ _anyone_ can _ever do_ can fix it, no."

"Well, so long as you're being overly dramatic, come eat." He stepped away from the bed.

She laughed as she jumped down from the bed. She walked over to the crib and pulled out her son. "What do you think little Deo? Should I listen to the tall half-wit?" The baby gurgled happily in his Mother's arms. "Okay, baby." She sat him on her hip and laughed at the amused look on Percy's face as she walked towards the door.

Kezi smiled at the relieved look on Athan's face when he saw her walk into the dining pavilion. She looked around to see her oldest daughters sitting next to each other at the Athena table. Annabeth and Isabell sat with them. Callia sat next to her father. Kezi knew that's exactly where the young, girly, daddy's girl would be sitting. Kezi and Percy sat down at the Poseidon table across from his brothers.

Chiron drummed his hoof on the ground next to the head table to gather everyone's attention. "Attention everyone!" he shouted over the voices. "Tomorrow morning we will be sending out the first quest in the last five years. It will also be the first time we've ever sent a mixed-blood camper."

Someone in the crowd interrupted Chiron with a high pitched yell. "What about the last quest to save Annabeth? They had three mixed-bloods too!"

Chiron glanced over to Kezi for an explanation. She handed Deo to Percy and stood up. "We did have three mixed-bloods. The difference being that none of us were campers at the time. I was the youngest mixed-blood at twenty-one."

A different voice shouted from the crowd. "I thought all half-bloods had to be claimed by the time they were thirteen and brought to camp."

"Half-bloods must. It's for their safety. Mixed-bloods don't have a scent. Many never even know they have any relation to the gods."

"Thank you, Kezi." Chiron drew attention back to himself as Kezi nodded and took her seat and son once again. "Tonight we will be trying something new. We will play a game of baseball. I expect everyone to play." Groans arose from the Aphrodite table. "Swinging a baseball bat can help you in swinging a sword. You never know when you'll need to defend yourselves."

"But it's baseball! Baseball sucks!" One of the Ares campers stood up on the table to protest. Clarisse quickly pulled him back into his seat.

"Can we play, Chiron?" Chris shouted from the Hermes table.

"Camp alumni are requested to play as well." A few 'all rights' arose from the guys as they reached to give each other high fives. Kezi laughed. Annabeth scowled.

The cabins divided up into two teams. The blue team consisted of the alumni (Percy, Nico, Chris, Athan, Kezi, and even Rachel), and the Athena, Hades, Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, and minor goddess's cabins. The red team had the Zeus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and minor god's cabins. The blue team was to bat first.

Percy stepped up to the plate. He barely made it to first. Nico struck out. Chris and Athan each got one base. Kezi hit the ball into the outfield with a single swing. She laughed as she ran around all the bases and the other team searched for the ball in the tall grasses. Rachel shrieked every time the ball came near her and struck out. The game continued on to the eleventh inning. The blue team won 16-12.

The following morning brought stress to many… and even pain to some.

Kezi laughed hysterically as Percy attempted to get out of bed. She jumped down from her bunk(ignoring the ladder once again) and landed gracefully on her feet, laughing until she couldn't breathe and then laughing some more. She was still laughing when Annabeth walked in.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth stretched and looked at Kezi like she was insane.

"Percy's so out of shape he needed help out of bed this morning." Kezi struggled to control her laughter while she spoke.

Annabeth joined her. "Seriously, Perc? The game was that bad?"

"It's not like you two are as in shape as you were twelve years ago!" Percy snapped.

"You're right. I'm not as clumsy and built up." Kezi laughed again. "I'm gonna sit at the Hades table so I can control myself enough to eat." Kezi looked at Percy again after balancing Deo on her hip and cracked up.

Kezi still snickered every time she looked at Percy when they all stood around Thalia's Pine to say goodbye. She hugged Molly. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Molly pulled away and rolled her eyes. "Lena does stupid things, Mom, not me."

Kezi smiled through tears. "I know."

Isabell struggled out of her mother's arms. "Mom, stop! You went on a quest when you were twelve. I'll be fine."

"Annabeth, she's a smart kid, let her go." Percy physically unwrapped Annabeth's arms and held her.

Christi and Ryan stood waiting for Isabell and Molly just inside the border. Together the young group walked down the hill to the awaiting van. Isabell turned back at the bottom of the hill and waved.

* * *

**Please review! I swear on the River Styx I'll love you if you review! (Just don't expect anything more than the occasional I love you in an author's note.) I would commit to updating soon but it seems every time I do it takes me forever to think of something to write.**

**BTW: I already love NiniC, iluvpercabeth, redandwhitetigers, and, last but certainly not least, my friend, Poodlebrain for leaving many, many reviews each!**

**BTW 2: This is my longest chapter in this story (and possibly overall... Nope, just checked. Not Again has a chapter that is 4,001 words long)!**

**BTW 3:My dearest Poodlebrain, you must have the brain of a poodle to think that our lovely Mr. Riordan would just **_**conveniently**_** leave out that Rachel ran towards Kronos and wasted valuable time to retrieve a simple hairbrush! Of course she got a new one! (LOL!)**

**I wish you many useful thoughts as I bid you adieu! (Review!)**


	11. The Final Words (Author's Note)

**Author's Note**

**All right, guys. Time to level.**

**I have no plans to finish this story. For quite a while now I've been debating as to whether or not I should finish it, and quite frankly, I don't think I can at this point.**

**When I started it over three years ago, I was new to this site. I had not before realized that there was a magical place on the Internet where people continued the stories they love.**

**I was in eighth grade and so very proud of myself for writing what I had. I thought I was ****_such_**** a good writer and that the little chapters I turned out in under an hour each were masterpieces.**

**Let me tell you now, looking back three years later as a junior in high school: this story ****_sucks_****. I started without any semblance of a plot, no description, no purpose what-so-ever. Essentially, it's just a bunch of hastily thrown together pieces of dialogue.**

**I am glad I wrote it, though. I mean, I had to start ****_somewhere_****. I had to start writing and practicing to figure out some idea of how to write.**

**And I'm not saying that my newest story, a little one-shot that I am currently oh-so-proud of, is any good either. Who knows, maybe three years from now, when I'm a sophomore in college, I'll look back at it and wonder what the hell I was thinking.**

**But at least it's progress. It's all progress.**

**And that's really the thing that I'm beginning to understand about writing. The thing that teachers and professional writers have been telling me for years: writing is a process. There is no ultimate perfection. There is always something better, always something to improve upon.**

**JK Rowling and John Green and James Patterson and Rick Riordan and Jane Austen and Stephen Chbosky and Mark Twain and Ernest Hemmingway and Veronica Roth and every other author that ever was published all have one ultimate thing in common: they all look back at their books and think "gee, I wish I'd changed whatever-it-is-they-wished-they-could-change-here."**

**And maybe the problem is time. We're all limited to the perspective we have at this very moment in time. It's definitely collective: we do build ourselves on what's happened in the past. But we never know what we'll be like tomorrow. We hope we do, but we really don't.**

**Three years ago I thought this story was perfection itself. Today I am such a different person that it will never again be possible for me to get back into the mindset that I had when I was thirteen. I will never be able to guess quite what I was thinking or quite where I wanted to take this story when I picked up that pencil in my third period study hall that September. And that's life.**

**Gosh that was deep.**

**Anyway, I hope you all have a very merry Christmas and start out this new year on a good page!**

**Thank you so much,**

**Greek Myth Girl**


End file.
